Project V: Zero Ranma Reflux Teaser
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Fifth Installment Teaser. See if you like the idea.


The rain lashed out with intensity, slamming its droplets on the hard ground to Japan. A girl, very young looking girl at that, ran out in the wet streets, her clothes flying out. Her golden blonde hair was flying out in her back, while her blue eyes conveyed the fear in her. 

She was an erotic actress, hired for very lewd shows; a Kebuki. Taken in because of her almost young looks, she could fool almost anyone. Being 17, she was short, and her face looked like she was 14. She had small cupcake like breasts, and her hips, although not small like a young boys, she was still considered a 'kid'. 

She was never born a kabuki, though. When she was 5 years old, her mother had told her who her father was; a gaijin, who had taken advantage of her. During that time, the Meiji era, female rights were so minimal that it was laughed at. Not only that, it was her mother who was supposed to be 'honorless', and the title went out to the fatherless daughter. 

Her mother died with a terrible flu. No matter how much there was an advancement in medical science during that time, the mother and daughter were so poor to buy any medicine. She had cried in the middle of the road, her clothes now torn. She was 13 during that time. 

It was during that time when she also found her savior. A woman, who had run kabuki shows all over Japan. She was an orphan. She had no money. She had a terrible title in her head. And yet she was taken in. 

The woman was a kind woman, who took care of her during all these years. Other actresses were too, kind, and treated her like a little sister. The girl had found her new home. 

Still, it was with great shock to her when she found out the 'jobs' her 'sisters' and 'mom' did. Yet, no matter how lewd it seems, there were no sex with the audiences. The girl had to respect that a bit. 

When she was 15, she decided to join the show. Her sisters and her surrogate mother tried to stop her, but she would not falter. They had helped her when she was young, now it was her time to help. 

The first week job was great. The new actress captivated audiences, and with her frame, Lolita Complexes too joined the shows. It was also the way she felt that when she bared herself to the male audiences, they would cheer for her as she danced and acted. 

Now, today was a different story. The whole gang was hired to act in front of a rich man entertaining her guests. She acted like she always did, and for that, she had captivated one male in the audience. Now she was running away from him.

"Come back here, you little slut!" the man behind her shouted, still giving chase. "I promise it won't hurt... that much!" 

Instead of easing the girl, it made her more fearful. She ran faster and faster, as long as her little legs could carry her, then, tripped. She fell down, on the soft muddy ground where she laid there and cried. 

He had her. The man would have wasted no time with her. Her honor would be taken away, yet again by a man. She grit her teeth. Her mind went to turmoil. Men. 

They were the problems of society. They were the problems of the world. She had her life in hell because her mother foolishly gave herself to a man. She wished all men would die. She wished that she had the power to... to kill all men!

The man turned her around, wasting no time in taking off her clothes. "Heh, you are young and beautiful, girl. I'm going to have a great time here with you." 

The girl opened her mouth, and bit her attacker hard on his arm, where he yelped, and struck her in her head. The young girl fell into unconsciousness. 

"Hmph, serves you right you little bitch!" the man declared. "It'll be fun molesting a unconscious girl." 

"If you get the chance though," said another male voice. The man suddenly stood up, his hand going towards his katana.

"WHO'S THERE?!" the man asked. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" 

"Look who's talking," the voice said again, and in front of a man, a shadow moved towards him. The man grits his teeth, preparing himself. 

"Show yourself coward!" the man shouted again, this time his voice filled with nervousness. Suddenly, the shadow moved towards the light and the man finally saw whom he was dealing with. 

It was a boy, age 16 or older by his looks. He had blue eyes in his handsome face, and his dark black hair done in a ponytail, while his bangs were done with spikes. In his left eye was a slash wound about an index finger long, but even with the wound, he had both eyes open. 

"Butt out kid!" the man said. 

"I won't let you harm that innocent girl," the boy replied. "I am giving you one chance. Walk away." 

"HA! If you won't go away, I'll MAKE YOU!" and the man unsheathed his sword and slashed it towards the boy. 

The boy just grunted, and shifted his body a few inches towards the left. Time seem to slow down as the blade of the man went slowly towards the moving boy. When the slash was below the waist of the boy, he moved at once, using the hilt of his sheathed blade to hit the inner side of the curved katana, and dragged it towards his right downwards. The man gasped with surprise as his sword suddenly followed the boys movement, and gasped again when he realized he couldn't raise it back to defend himself. 

"You wasted your chance," the boy said simply, then stepped forward with his right foot, and his right arm unsheathed his own katana, and slashed towards the open man, performing a battou-jitsu [slashing technique]. They both froze. 

Finally, after a moment, the boy grunted again, relaxed his stance and sheathed his sword. The man groaned, and fell on the ground, unconscious. The boy looked at him for the moment, contemplating whether or not to kill such a pig. In the end, he thought that it was not worth it. Trash like can still change, but then looked at the young unconscious girl on the floor. 

Her clothes were ripped, and her naked body was wet with the rain. Any male would have contemplated and could have been tempted by pleasures of the flesh. Not this boy though. Pleasures of the flesh were nothing for a boy who has nothing to lose, except his life. A life which he held so dearly, no matter the circumstances, he would always push and thrive to live. The will to live. Yes, that was his life. Yes, that was his curse. 

++++++++

The next day was a normal day for some people. Life continued on, and the world kept turning. 

For some people, it was not normal, though. Like the group of actresses which were overjoyed to find their younger sister relatively unharmed and unmolested. They found her in the front door where they had been hired, clothes with a red samurai garb. 

And also not to mention a man whom had his hands and feet tied around a tree, where the sign in front of him dictated what he was doing last night. The police came in and after a few inquires, he had been arrested. 

The search for the mysterious man who saved the girl was wasted. No matter where the police tried to go, they never found the man with long black hair in a ponytail with a scar in his left eye. 

++++++++

Ranma yawned as he opened his two functioning eyes. He stretched his arms and looked around him. Everything was all fuzzy. 

"Man, I wish time would just fast forward..." he said sleepily. He looked at himself, and sighed. He needed a new red shirt. 

****

What if you had an accident...

That change your life...

And with that accident, you got lost in time and space...

Where no matter where you go...

A home is nowhere to be found...

Unless the right timeline is found...

Project V: Zero Ranma; Reflux

Coming Soon, after a finished Project...

By Omega X


End file.
